Sans vie et saveurs
by Saint Loup
Summary: Dans une cellule du manoir Malfoy, Lucius sert d'expérience au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se demande bien pourquoi ses sens deviennent plus aiguisés et, surtout, pourquoi l'homme de la cellule voisine l'attire autant...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Lucius pris le bol qu'on avait déposé au sol par la trappe de sa porte. La potion blanche, laiteuse, légèrement nacrée dégageait une odeur très faible, douce et sucrée. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, il buvait diligemment la dose qu'on lui apportait tous les jours sans y trouver le moindre goût, le moindre plaisir. Maintenant, il tâchait de faire durer l'instant. Il observait. Il humectait. Il prenait le temps de mesurer son envie de tremper les lèvres dans le liquide et d'en savourer les arômes du bout de la langue.

Il n'était pas dupe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui faisait pas ingurgiter une potion tous les jours pour le voir se délecter. Il y avait sûrement un sombre dessein caché dans les tréfonds de chaque bol. Pour cette raison peut-être, Lucius avait mis du temps avant d'apprécier la boisson. Sa méfiance lui avait gâché les papilles. Ou peut-être que, plus logiquement, la potion finissait par avoir un effet sur lui.

Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il essayait de ne pas y réfléchir mais il constatait parfois, malgré lui, de menus changements. Ses sens semblaient plus aiguisés. Son ouïe plus fine lui permettait d'entendre les bruits des chambres voisines. Son odorat exacerbé rendait presque douloureuse chaque visite de G… dont la puanteur restait suspendue dans l'air pendant de trop longues minutes après son départ.

Lucius but sa potion journalière en essayant de profiter de chaque gorgée. Il voulait calmer son impatience en cherchant les ingrédients qu'il décelait dans sa bouche : la cardamome, le gingembre, la vanille,... Mais chaque gorgée le rendait plus avide et il finit le bol avec une frustration plus grande que son contentement. Il s'allongea sur son petit lit en grimaçant de l'entendre grincer sous son poids. Que pouvait bien manigancer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le laissant croupir depuis des mois dans les greniers du manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre à peine assez confortable pour un elfe de maison ? Lucius s'en voulait de ne pouvoir faire confiance à son maître et accepter son sort sans une ombre d'inquiétude. « Si Bella était à ma place, pensa-t-il en se sermonnant, elle ne se poserait pas tant de questions ». Mais il s'en posait. Car depuis son enfermement, plusieurs mois auparavant, il avait eu le temps d'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles.

Il se savait à l'étage des expérimentations. Et ça n'était pas pour calmer ses angoisses. Il entendait les cris étouffés de quelqu'un en souffrance, un rire incongru s'évadait d'une chambre voisine. Lucius enfonçait sa tête sous les draps pour tâcher d'atténuer ces bruits de vie inconnus. Lui ne souffrait pas. Au contraire. Outre le confort sommaire de sa petite chambre (une torture bien suffisante pour ses membres d'aristocrates habitués au luxe et à la délicatesse), on le traitait avec déférence. Une pile de livres couvrait sa table de chevet. G… venait lui en apporter de nouveaux toutes les semaines. Il avait même le droit de lire _La Gazette du sorcier_ et on l'informait régulièrement de la situation à l'extérieur. On lui permettait même, deux fois par semaine, de se laver dans une des plus somptueuses salle de bain de son manoir.

Lucius constatait alors l'air sombre et pesant qui tombait inexorablement dans sa propre maison. Certes, la décoration du manoir n'avait jamais été très gaie, noblesse oblige. Mais il était surpris, ces derniers temps, par le manque de luminosité et les ombres lugubres qui courraient dans les couloirs. Il avait été fier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisisse sa maison comme QG. Il le regrettait un peu maintenant... même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer... D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait avoué, il serait probablement mort !

Sombrant dans une douce léthargie, Lucius s'endormit en imaginant son manoir décoré de couleurs chatoyantes. Il se mit à rire, dans son sommeil ou la réalité, de la futilité de son rêve... Mais il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille.

Plusieurs hommes semblèrent traîner un fardeau jusqu'à la porte d'à côté. La chambre était vide depuis la mort de sa précédente occupante. Ils ouvrirent la porte, jetèrent le paquet qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil. Lucius pouvait presque entendre leurs respirations haletantes d'avoir porté un prisonnier, inerte, jusque là. « Paraît qu'il revient d'entre les morts », dit l'un à voix basse. « Hum... Pas sûr qui soit vivant vu comme il est pâle... », répondit un deuxième homme en se dirigeant vers le couloir. « Pourquoi le Seigneur s'emmerde avec des spécimens comme ça ? », demanda un troisième en fermant la porte à double tour.

Lucius les sentit s'éloigner. Leurs odeurs de bière et de transpiration mirent quelques minutes avant de s'effacer. Lucius n'était pas intéressé par son voisin d'infortune. Il voulait juste retrouver le sommeil. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Malgré lui, ses narines se gonflaient pour sentir l'air. Quelque chose d'indescriptiblement bon venait jusqu'à lui. Une senteur encore ténue, impalpable mais qui s'approchait inexorablement. Il tenta de la décrire, de se concentrer. Il y avait quelque chose de fort comme une odeur de bois ou de tabac avec un brin de parfum plus raffiné tel un encens vaudou. Il décelait également une touche capiteuse de mort et de poussière. Lucius se redressa. « Une odeur d'homme », se dit-il bêtement en sentant des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts.

Depuis quelque temps, il pouvait déterminer grâce à son odorat le sexe des gens qui passaient de l'autre côté de sa porte ou à l'autre bout du couloir. Il en avait senti des hommes auparavant. Pourquoi celui-là avait une odeur plus enivrante que les autres ? Il se laissa retomber sur son coussin dans un « gruiiiic » qui détourna momentanément son attention. Puis il s'endormit en humant l'air comme une respire de l'opium...


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Sirius regardait le juge d'un air blasé. Ses pupilles grises disparaissaient derrière un voile d'incrédulité. Trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis son retour et il n'arrivait plus à enregistrer les informations. Il avait l'impression que tout était faux, que rien n'était réel. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette cellule du manoir Malfoy la réalité semblait trop incongrue pour être croyable. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à distinguer les formes autour de lui, à tracer les contours de ses murs et comprendre qu'il était revenu. D'où ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il avait compris, en sentant la pesanteur de son corps, la douleur dans ses muscles et la fraîcheur des pierres sous son dos, qu'il avait cessé de ne plus être.

Après un temps qui lui avait paru court et interminable à la fois, quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. La lumière lui avait fait plisser les yeux. Plusieurs hommes l'avaient transporté à l'hôpital. Les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait regardé les gens lui parler sans réussir à interpréter le sens des sons. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour réapprendre. Puis, lentement, tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Ses derniers souvenirs au Département des Mystères puis le trou noir qu'il n'arrivait à combler qu'avec des bribes d'images, des formes blanches et éthérées, des paroles murmurées qui lui revenaient pêle-mêle sans qu'il puisse trouver de signification.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était les trois ans qui s'étaient écoulés sans lui. Quand on l'avait sorti de sa cellule, la guerre était finie. Harry avait tué Voldemort. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait disparu pendant tout ce temps. Il se sentait coupable de voir la joie de Harry. Coupable de n'avoir pas été là. Sirius avait fait son maximum pour sourire et le prendre dans ses bras sans laisser transparaître son énorme frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de Lucius Malfoy ? ». Il était maintenant assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans un petit bureau de fortune. Une grande partie du Ministère était encore en reconstruction. Et le bureau du juge avait été déplacé dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un placard à produits d'entretien. Sirius aurait juré que ça sentait encore le détergent.

« Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire, reprit le juge, que vous êtes son propriétaire ». Sirius regarda distraitement les résultats d'analyse qu'on lui avait remis. Les graphiques et les chiffres ne lui donnaient pas plus de réponse. Devant son manque de réaction, le juge réexpliqua une nouvelle fois : « Il apparaît que... Lord... Lord Voldemort », dit-il en hésitant sur le nom comme si le magicien noir pouvait resurgir à tout moment, « menait des expériences sur ses propres Mangemorts. Il a probablement voulu vérifier si la rumeur d'une lignée Veela chez les Malfoy était vraie...

Vous m'avez déjà expliqué tout ça, interrompit Sirius d'une voix neutre. Même si c'est vrai. Même si je suis « le partenaire qu'a choisi » Lucius, comme vous dites...

Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix semble-t-il. Lui même ne savait pas qu'il devenait...

Peu importe, coupa Sirius. Vous pensez bien que je pourrai jamais vivre sous le même toit qu'un Malfoy. C'est juste impensable ».

Le juge se tortilla sur son fauteuil, manifestement gêné par la réponse. Pourtant, Sirius ne voyait pas ce que son refus pouvait avoir de surprenant.

« C'est que..., tenta le juge en caressant son bouc d'un geste nerveux. C'est que... vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, vous voyez. Les pouvoirs d'un Veela sont... comment dire... personne ne peut aller contre... S'il vous a choisi... ». Sirius laissa échapper un rire sombre.

« Dans ce cas, il doit y avoir une erreur. Malfoy n'a pas pu faire un choix aussi stupide !

Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas conscient. Ni de sa transformation, ni de votre identité. »

Le silence s'installa un instant. Sirius se sentit las devant l'absurdité de la situation.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous déjà le rencontrer pour... euh... confirmer ?

Confirmer quoi ? Que nous nous détestons depuis la nuit des temps », rétorqua Sirius un peu sèchement. Il aurait voulu bondir, outragé. Mais il se sentait si fatigué ces-derniers temps que son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre au diapason de ses émotions. Il laissa le juge sortir et appeler Malfoy sans réussir à trouver la force de s'opposer.

Dans son souvenir, Malfoy était un aristocrate puant de toute la suffisance qu'il haïssait tant chez les nobles comme au sein de sa propre famille. Malgré la défaite, Lucius arborait encore ses insignes familiaux d'une broche polie sur une veste élimée. Il serrait dans sa main décharnée le pommeau argent d'une canne qu'il avait dû hériter de ses ancêtres. Il essayait de se tenir droit mais flanchait à chaque regard du juge. Il y avait dans son attitude un étonnant mélange de fierté déchue et d'humilité mal acquise.

Sirius le regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés avec moins de haine qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se ressaisit en listant mentalement toutes les raisons qui pouvaient lui faire détester un Malfoy. Lucius répondit aux questions du juge d'une voix mesurée, usant d'un vocabulaire châtié et déférent. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la maîtrise quasi professionnelle du discours lissé par des années de diplomatie en sous main.

« Vous avez été reconnu comme victime de Lord... V... Voldemort », reprit le juge après quelque minutes d'interrogatoire purement administratif. Il lisait les notes d'un rapport qu'il avait déjà présenté à Sirius auparavant. « De ce fait, vous n'êtes pas envoyé à Azkaban comme vos... confrères... Mangemorts ». Lucius acquiesça silencieusement avec un air étudié de reconnaissance. Sirius eu un sourire sardonique. Si le Ministère avait accepté les allègements de peine, c'était par manque de place à Azkaban et par manque de gardiens...

« M. Black ? ». Le juge se tourna brusquement vers Sirius. « Vous êtes sans domicile si je ne me trompe ? ». Pris de cours, Sirius fronça les sourcils et se renfonça dans son fauteuil comme un animal forcé de reculer dans sa tanière. Grimauld Place était la propriété de Harry. Il refusait de la lui reprendre sous prétexte que... bien... qu'il était revenu à la vie !

Lucius se tourna lentement vers son voisin. Il avait évité de regarder Sirius depuis son entrée dans le petit bureau. Sa présence à ses côtés était déjà un délicieux supplice et Lucius luttait pour ne pas succomber à chaque seconde. Cette odeur ! Si puissance malgré la présence nauséabonde du détergent ! Si enivrante qu'il en était presque aveuglé.

Le visage de Sirius était crispé par la contrariété. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemées de mèches blanches. Ses yeux gris avaient perdu de leur éclat mais n'en étaient pas moins profonds et intenses. Comme si l'homme vivait en noir et blanc dans un monde en couleurs. Lucius détourna le regard, blessé par cette fragilité. Il argua que le manoir était assez grand pour y vivre à deux sans jamais se croiser. Narcissa était partie avec Draco.

La discussion dura encore un moment avant que Sirius ne cède. Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Toute cette mascarade était tellement ridicule. Sans avoir besoin d'en parler, ils sentaient tous les deux l'étrange pouvoir qui les reliait.

Ils se levèrent pour partir et marchèrent en silence vers la sortie du Ministère. Une fois dehors, Lucius ferma les paupières et offrit son visage au rayon de soleil qui les accueillaient. La chaleur avait quelque chose d'une caresse amoureuse sur sa joue. Il sentit son buste se redresser comme s'il avait maintenu trop longtemps la courbure de la soumission. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa superbe malgré les vêtements abîmés et l'air fatigué qui traînait encore sur son visage.

Il se tourna lentement vers Sirius qui observait le changement avec un regard indifférent quoique légèrement perplexe. « Te méprends pas, Black. Si j'avais pu choisir un autre partenaire... ».

Sirius hocha les épaules et sourit distraitement : « Ca tombe bien ! Je supporterais mal de te savoir transis d'amour pour moi, Malfoy ! ».


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius resta sur le palier du manoir, à regarder la porte massive où des serpents noirs s'entrelaçaient et se mordaient la queue dans un mouvement perpétuel et lancinant.« J'ai pas réussi les effacer », pesta Lucius à côté de lui, agacé par sa propre impuissance. Fut un temps, il avait trouvé la décoration du Seigneur des Ténèbres tout à fait intéressante. Aujourd'hui, ces serpents noirs lui foutaient la nausée. Il cogna le pommeau de sa canne contre la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Sirius hésita. Qu'allait-il trouver à l'intérieur du sombre bâtiment que le ministère avait laissé à Malfoy ne sachant que faire de ce lieu trop chargé d'histoire ? Son âme anesthésiée allait-elle soudainement s'animer en retrouvant son lieu de captivité ? Allait-il y découvrir les instruments de tortures qui avaient tué ses compatriotes et que Malfoy avait peut-être gardé comme un morbide autel à son ancien maître ? Pris d'un soudain accès de colère, Sirius se tourna vivement vers son ennemi... mais Lucius était déjà à l'intérieur. « T'attends mon autorisation pour rentrer ? T'es pas un vampire que je sache... », lança-t-il du milieu du vestibule. Sirius enfonça ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui cachait en réalité ses poings fermés.

Sirius ne trouva pas une goutte de sang, pas une chaîne laissée nonchalamment, pas une trace d'horreur ou de violence. Il entrait dans chaque pièce en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Cherchant sur les murs, au plafond, dans les recoins obscurs une preuve, un reste de maléfice. Rien. « Tu croyais trouver le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres en déco dans mon salon ou quoi ? », demanda Lucius qui suivait son nouveau locataire avec un certain agacement pour sa curiosité systématique. Sirius ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait imaginé bien pire.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour constater qu'aucune trace de magie noire ne hantait plus les lieux. Quelques blasons traînaient sur les armoires, quelques serpents continuaient de tenir dans leurs gueules ouvertes les bougies allumées. Mais à part ces rares emblèmes, rien ne signifiait que le manoir appartenait à une des familles les plus traditionnellement ancrées dans l'héritage Serpentard. Passée la surprise, Sirius commença à regarder en détail les décorations. Tout était sobre, épuré de fioriture et de joaillerie. De rares peintures agrémentaient les plus grandes pièces. Un portrait de Draco. Un autre vide. La légende titrait « Narcissa Malfoy », mais le modèle n'était pas resté dans le cadre.

Certaines pièces étaient complètement vides. La poussière s'y était installée durablement. Sirius sentit Lucius s'impatienter derrière lui quand il ouvrit la porte de ce qui avait été la salle de réception. Il la referma presque aussitôt. La lumière tamisée par de grands rideaux délavés tombait sur un vide désolant et triste. Même Sirius, pourtant abonné aux humeurs taciturnes, se trouva désemparé face à cette opulence déchue.

 **oOoOo**

A l'étage, le même arrangement. Des chambres aménagées sobrement mais avec un reste d'élégance. Comme si Lucius, malgré sa déchéance, avait voulu garder un environnement digne. Mais l'impression ne durait pas car la chambre suivante était plongée dans une pénombre qui cachait mal son dépouillement absolu. Au final, seules deux chambres, placées d'un bout à l'autre de l'étage, étaient habitables. Sirius réalisa que Lucius avait probablement arrangé son arrivée en choisissant volontairement deux chambres opposées. Il sourit, amusé par l'idée que Malfoy s'était donné du mal pour meubler l'espace et penser à son confort.

Lucius suivait le nouvel arrivant. Il agrémentait la visite de quelques explications qui, parce qu'il se sentait obligé de se justifier, tournaient en paroles inaudibles marmonnées avec agacement. Sirius n'y prêtait pas attention et avançait. Il ouvrait une porte, lorgnait à l'intérieur, allait parfois visiter les recoins ou jeter un œil à la vue splendide qu'offraient les grandes fenêtres.

Lucius suivait son manège d'un air distrait. Il était bien plus concentré sur l'explosion de sensations que faisait naître la présence prolongée de l'homme à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches aussi longtemps. Parce qu'ils avaient été séparés par la cloison des cellules, Lucius n'avait jamais pris la mesure des effets que l'odeur de Sirius avait sur lui. Il se sentait fébrile. Pris dans ses pensées, il se cogna au dos de Sirius qui s'était arrêté de surprise devant la salle de bain. Lucius laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir qu'il dissimula dans un flot d'insultes murmurées.

Sirius siffla d'admiration devant la flore luxuriante qui envahissait l'espace devant lui. La pièce offrait un contraste saisissant avec le reste du manoir. Pour plafond, une verrière aux multiples couleurs filtrait les rayons du soleil et donnait des teintes chatoyantes aux plantes, aux fontaines et aux bassins de marbre. Au silence des chambres austères s'opposaient les bruits joyeux de l'eau qui roule en un ruisseau qui serpente à travers la pièce et le gargouillis des oiseaux cachés dans l'épaisse végétation. L'une des baignoires, qu'il aurait été plus convenable d'appeler « piscines », avait une eau limpide et turquoise, l'autre d'un bleu profond comme le saphir. Les statues de femmes et d'hommes nus qui ornaient le bord des bassins semblaient vivantes et momentanément figées comme si elles avaient été surprises dans leur intimité par l'intrusion soudaine des deux visiteurs. Sirius aurait juré que l'une d'elle, au centre d'une fontaine d'où tombaient des filets d'eau chaude, lui souriait langoureusement pour l'inviter à un moment de détente et de... Il referma la porte.

Lucius répondit à son regard interrogateur en détournant les yeux. « C'est la seule parenthèse de luxe que j'ai gardé », dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante comme si on allait lui retirer cette ultime touche de fantaisie. Sirius sourit et continua son inspection.

Lucius lui laissa un peu d'avance puis prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. En touchant inopinément le dos de Sirius, quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait manqué de défaillir. L'envie lui avait ravagé l'intérieur du ventre. Des picotements de plaisir étaient monté de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, électrisant au passage chaque centimètre de ses muscles. L'omoplate de Sirius qu'il avait senti sous son menton, la fragilité de son corps décharné par des années de privation et pourtant cette force qu'il sentait en latence... En un quart de seconde, Lucius avait absorbé toutes ces observations comme un noyé prend une bouffée d'air salvatrice avant d'être à nouveau attiré par les fonds.

Et puis surtout, Lucius était honteux. Car il n'avait pas su contrôler l'érection qu'il tentait maintenant de cacher sous les pans de sa robe.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Sirius posa son sac sur le lit à baldaquin. Les grands rideaux de velours noirs, brodés de créatures féeriques qui bougeaient encore un peu, étaient retenus au coin du lit par des morceaux de ficelles. Il déballa ses quelques vêtements dans l'armoire de bois brut et posa le reste de ses maigres possessions sur sa table. Puis il s'approcha de l'immense fenêtre et contempla le parc de la propriété. Une partie du terrain avait été récupérée par le gouvernement et vendue pour financer la reconstruction de Poudlard. Mais il restait encore un vaste jardin bordé par une forêt dense.

Autour d'une fontaine asséchée, les plantes poussaient en désordre, créant un joyeux chaos de branches et de fleurs mélangées. La forêt, elle, restait lugubre et terrifiante. Sirius éprouva la curieuse envie d'aller s'y promener. Mais le jour commençait à tomber et il garda son idée d'exploration pour plus tard. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il était un peu déboussolé par ce nouveau tournant. Le manoir Malfoy n'aurait jamais été son choix de prédilection, mais il devait admettre que cette opportunité était la bienvenue. Il prévoyait d'y rester le temps de se refaire une santé et que cette histoire de Veela soit réglée...

Les jours suivants, Sirius erra longuement dans la forêt afin de profiter de la pénombre fraîche qui régnait aux pieds des arbres centenaires. Le silence y était un peu effrayant car les animaux n'avaient pas repris leurs droits dans cette zone trop longtemps occupée par la magie noire. Mais, Sirius prenait plaisir à frissonner au coeur de ce désert sylvestre. Comme s'il était heureux d'éprouver, l'espace d'un instant, un autre sentiment que la colère et la frustration.

Autour de lui, tout le monde recommençait à vivre et à savourer la joie d'être libéré de la menace de Voldemort. La période de deuil commençait à prendre fin et l'on pensait à reconstruire. Même Harry parlait de participer à la reconstruction de Poudlard puis de reprendre ses études. Sirius regardait tout ça avec un sourire de circonstance. En vérité, il n'éprouvait pas grand chose à l'écoute de ces nouvelles.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il revenait lentement vers le manoir en levant le yeux vers les fenêtres les plus hautes. Il avait probablement été enfermé dans une de ces petites chambres mais il regardait les carreaux encore barrés de fer avec indifférence. Il savait que la bâtisse ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. Sirius s'y baladait à présent comme si la maison n'avait pas eu de passé. Il finissait même par s'y sentir à l'aise parmi les pièces recouvertes d'une couche épaisse de poussière que même un rayon de soleil n'arrivait pas à réchauffer.

 ** **oOoOo** **

Lucius évitait soigneusement toute rencontre avec Black. Vexé par son incapacité à se maîtriser en sa présence, il avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre lui et son involontaire bourreau. Cependant, il était fort contrarié de ne pouvoir faire entière abstraction des bruits de vie que son ouïe sensible devinait malgré l'épaisseur des murs. Son épreuve ultime se déroulait tous les matins quand Sirius entrait dans la salle de bain, située entre leurs deux chambres. Lucius ne pouvait ignorer le gazouillis oiseaux qui se faisait soudainement plus prononcé comme si les animaux le narguaient de ne pouvoir assister au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Lucius essayait de retenir son imagination. Mais il finissait immanquablement par se figurer le corps nu de Sirius plonger dans le bassin turquoise et faire quelques brasses sous l'eau teintée qui laissait à peine distinguer sa peau pâle, tâché de tatouages obscures, et ses fesses alléchantes... Lucius poussait un soupir de frustration et essayait de tromper son esprit. Mais il glissait inévitablement vers le bassin bleu nuit où les statues aux corps splendides se rinceraient l'oeil devant le nouvel habitant qui ferait peut-être la planche en s'exposant impudiquement...

Lucius se retournait dans son lit, plaquait son ventre contre le matelas comme si cette position pouvait éviter à son sexe de se durcir d'avantage. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il voyait encore en rêve le sourire apaisé de Sirius dans les limbes de ces piscines spécialement enchantées pour inspirer le calme et la volupté... Il finissait par faire des petits mouvements de bassin et à se frotter contre les draps pour faire partir la tension de son érection. Quand il jouissait entre ses doigts qui avaient fini par intervenir pour terminer le supplice plus rapidement, il se sentait humilié... mais profondément satisfait.

 **OoOoOo**

Au fil des jours, Lucius devint soucieux. Il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de cette habitude de suivre Sirius à l'oreille. Il éprouvait parfois l'envie de le voir et s'extirpait de ses grasses matinées pour l'apercevoir au loin à la lisière de la forêt où Sirius se promenait quotidiennement. Pire, il provoquait occasionnellement des rencontres dans l'escalier pour le plaisir de le croiser. A chaque fois, il ressentait un tel mélange d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à y voir clair. Il y avait toujours cette odeur enivrante qui lui brouillait la vision s'il s'approchait de trop près. Il y avait bien cet agacement qui allait traditionnellement de pair avec le nom de Sirius. Mais il y avait aussi... Lucius réfléchissait pour déterminer au mieux son ressenti... de l'inquiétude ? Le visage pâle de Sirius semblait se creuser de jours en jours. L'ennui faisait perdre à son regard les éclats tranchants qui le caractérisaient. Ses cheveux blancs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Lucius prit une décision radicale.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

« M. Levert ? M. Malfoy vient d'arriver ».

Charlie se retourna vivement. Mélissa resserrait son nœud papillon en se dirigeant vers les assiettes que lui tendait un commis. Devant l'air surpris de son patron, elle ajouta : « Ah, c'est vrai ! Valentin n'a pas pu vous prévenir. M. Malfoy a réservé une table à la dernière minute ». D'un geste preste, elle posa les assiettes au creux de ses bras et sur la paume de sa main gauche avant de quitter la cuisine en poussant la porte d'un coup de hanche. Charlie se redressa, réajusta machinalement son tablier autour des reins et la suivit en salle.

En bon professionnel, Charlie tâchait de ne pas faire de différence entre ses clients. Jeunes ou vieux, riches ou plus modestes, il se faisait un devoir de les servir avec un égal respect. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir particulier à recevoir Lucius Malfoy. Sa grande silhouette se dessinait avec majesté et élégance sous le porche de l'entrée. Il retirait sa cape noire d'un geste maîtrisé et tendait solennellement sa cane à pommeau d'argent au serveur qui l'accueillait en faisant des courbettes inconscientes. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison, mais M. Malfoy inspirait ce genre de comportement qu'on ne réserve qu'aux rois. Avec le temps, Charlie avait remarqué ses manches élimées et l'usure de ses chaussures. Mais loin d'entacher son image, cette simplicité avait rendu le personnage encore plus attachant. Charlie le fantasmait en châtelain qui vit chichement par solidarité avec ses sujets.

« Mon cher Charliiiiiie », s'écria le noble seigneur en apercevant le jeune chef et en tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main. « Désolé d'avoir prévenu si tard ! J'espère que ça n'était pas trop inconvenant pour toi de trouver une table en si peu de temps !

Mais aucunement ! Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ! A n'importe quelle heure », répondit Charlie en se sentant rougir sous les regards des autres clients à qui il n'avait certainement pas répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Tandis qu'ils gagnaient le fond de la pièce où la table préférée de Lucius les attendait, ils continuèrent leur échange de politesses sur un ton faussement décontractée. En vérité, Charlie avait toute les peines du monde à feindre la désinvolture. Lucius, lui, jouait avec les codes de la courtoisie en modulant sa voix pour enrober les mots et posant un sourire calculé entre deux phrases. Charlie finissait toujours un peu hypnotisé.

Il mit d'ailleurs un moment avant de noter la présence de l'homme qui accompagnait M. Malfoy. Celui-ci était resté silencieux, les suivant en observant avec attention le décor, les personnes attablées et les menus qu'on servait. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion comme s'il emmagasinait simplement une somme d'informations. Il marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, avec l'air désinvolte d'un ado qui suit ses parents sans broncher. Charlie croisa un instant son regard gris et cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ces lèvres qui n'avaient plus l'air de savoir comment faire. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres parsemés de mèches blanches et marmonna un merci avant de s'asseoir en face de Lucius.

Charlie s'éloigna non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil sur les deux hommes. Il frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à regarder cette table où l'un brillait d'une beauté presque surnaturelle et l'autre d'un charme de rebelle insouciant.

 **OoOoOo**

Lucius adooooorait Charlie ! Avec ses petites boucles d'un blond vénitien et son sourire franc et un peu naïf, il lui rappelait certaine des statues de sa salle de bain. Et puis surtout, Lucius adooooorait les plats de Charlie ! Depuis sa transformation, son palais était devenu plus fin, plus exigent. A tel point que la nourriture ordinaire lui laissait un arrière goût de carton et qu'un vin devait être un grand cru pour mériter d'être avalé. Jouant avec sa nouvelle nature et les pouvoirs de séduction qui lui étaient conférés, Lucius avait trouvé cet arrangement avec Charlie : le chef testait des plats qu'il déposait tous les jours au manoir ; le goûteur lui faisait des retours haut en poésie. Charlie recevait les commentaires avec un plaisir de midinette et se sentait parfois rougir tant les métaphores étaient osées.

Lucius commanda pour deux, abusant de son charme pour obtenir une bouteille gratuitement. Le sommelier était près à lui offrir un château Margaux 82 contre un baiser. Lucius esquiva, négocia un Saint Emilion plus jeune et baissa la tête quand il se rendit compte que Sirius l'observait avec sévérité. Se pouvait-il que Black soit immunisé contre ses pouvoirs de Veela ? Lucius prit mentalement note et se concentra sur sa serviette pour calmer le feu qui montait à ses joues.

Lucius mangeait doucement. Chaque bouchée devait être savourée car elle était unique. Un peu plus de sauce sur la viande, un grain de poivre en supplément, une feuille de menthe glissée sous un petit pois, tout pouvait avoir une saveur exceptionnelle. La cuisine de Charlie jouait avec les épices et Lucius se trouvait comme un gamin qui explore un monde riche en couleurs et en formes inattendues. Noyé dans ses sensations, il en arrivait à perdre la notion du temps. Il ouvrit les yeux. Black le regardait avec cet air impassible et légèrement agaçant. Il avait fini son assiette depuis plusieurs minutes et contemplait l'extase gustative de Lucius en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Malfoy poussait des soupirs de satisfaction et retenait de justesse des petits gémissements ? Pourquoi il se léchait les lèvres constamment comme s'il restait encore des saveurs à déguster au bord de sa bouche ?

Exaspéré par l'air abruti de son invité, Lucius prit un carré de chocolat qui décorait l'assiette de son dessert. Sûrement, la brute épaisse qu'était Black ne pourrait pas résister à la finesse d'un des chocolatiers les plus réputés du pays ! Il tendit la main par dessus leurs assiettes. « Goûte », ordonna-t-il. Sirius avança la tête et saisit le morceau entre ses dents. Voyant la surprise de Malfoy, il s'immobilisa, réalisant un peu tard que ses réflexes de chien avait pris le dessus. Il pouffa de rire tout en continuant à mordre le chocolat. Puis il recula la tête d'un mouvement rapide et avala la sucrerie devant les yeux éberlués de Lucius. Ce-dernier resta figé, la main suspendue dans le vide. Des tressaillements lui parcouraient le corps d'avoir senti les lèvres de Sirius sur ses doigts, ses dents effleurer sa peau.

Sirius se mit à rire.

Lucius ramena sa main vers lui, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de la lécher. Une vague survoltée lui parcourait le corps, brûlante et enivrante à la fois. Il prit une cuillère de glace qu'il suça longuement pour tenter d'apaiser la chaleur qui continuait à irradier son bassin jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Il entendait, au loin, le rire de Sirius. Il aurait voulu s'énerver pour reprendre contenance. Mais ce son joyeux qui cascadait de la bouche de Sirius attisait le plaisir qu'il ressentait, avec de plus en plus d'embarras, dans le bas de son ventre.

 **OoOoOo**

Sirius riait toujours quand ils sortirent du restaurant. Il riait aux éclats en repensant à la scène. Il sentait comme une explosion de couleurs et de formes inattendues lui sortir directement du cœur. Il avait l'impression que des petits morceaux de plaisir multicolores lui roulaient encore sur les bras et dans le dos. S'il avait été sous sa forme d'animagus, il se serait ébroué. Il aimait la sensation. Alors il repassait en boucle, dans sa tête, le visage éberlué de Lucius quand il avait chopé le chocolat à pleines dents. Il revoyait l'embarras de Malfoy se précipitant sur son dessert comme un gosse qu'on a pris la main un sac à bonbons et qui joue les innocents pour se faire oublier. La façon dont il avait gardé la cuillère dans sa bouche, les yeux baissés pendant qu'il suçait son morceau de glace avec un air renfrogné ! Sirius se délectait de la gêne qu'il avait provoqué.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Le soir était tombé. Devant lui, il devinait le paysage plongé dans la pénombre. Il ne voyait rien. Ses yeux étaient encore aveuglés par la luminosité éclatante du restaurant, ses lustres et ses couleurs chatoyantes. Il ne voyait rien. Ses pupilles semblaient mettre une éternité pour s'adapter à la nuit.

Lucius sortit derrière lui en saluant une dernière fois le pauvre Charlie qui pleurait presque en voyant les deux hommes partirent. Il s'avança vers Sirius, voulu faire une réflexion désobligeante sur sa posture pétrifiée au milieu de la route mais il retint ses mots. Une atmosphère lourde planait autour de Sirius. Rendue encore plus effrayante parce qu'elle arrivait après un rare moment de gaieté. Il prit sa baguette et s'éloigna un peu du restaurant avant de murmurer « lumos ». Sirius tourna la tête en direction de la lumière. « C'est par là, Black », fit Lucius en hochant de la tête en direction du manoir. « Faut qu'on avance un peu pour Apparaître ». Il vit Sirius frissonner... ou plutôt, secouer son corps comme pour le débarrasser d'une fine pellicule de torpeur. Ils rentrèrent au manoir en silence.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, deux petits chapitres cette semaine pour fêter le long week end !_

 _N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires (même courts), pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est la première fois que je j'écris et publie en même temps. Généralement, je poste mes fics une fois qu'elles sont finies. Là, c'est un vrai défit de garder le rythme, construire l'histoire, creuser les perso. Donc toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues !_

 _Merci de me suivre ! Merci de me lire !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Sirius ralentit le pas pour permettre à Lucius de le rattraper et poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Le blond traînait la patte depuis le matin. « C'est pas comme si ça m'enchantait aussi, pesta Sirius. Mets-y un peu du tien. Plus vite on arrive, plus vite on pourra partir ». Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'autre avait déjà traversé la moitié du couloir de ces longues enjambées qui ne cessaient de mettre de la distance entre eux. Lucius se retint de trottiner pour le rejoindre.

Cette partie de Sainte Mangouste avait été construite récemment pour pallier au manque de place et à l'arrivée massive de blessés de guerre. Le couloir était d'un blanc immaculé. Lucius regardait avec un air lugubre les portes des chambres défiler. Combien de drames derrière ces cloisons insonorisées ? C'était dans ce genre de circonstance qu'il prenait la mesure des dégâts causés par la guerre et par le Sombre Seigneur. Il aurait voulu être indifférent comme il l'était dans une autre vie, quand il se sentait protégé par la puissance de celui qu'il croyait invincible. Maintenant que toutes ces certitudes s'étaient effondrées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un drôle de sentiment. Qu'était-ce ? Des regrets ? Lucius secoua la tête, refusant une si veule émotion !

« Magne-toi », le réveilla Sirius à l'autre bout d'un nouveau couloir. L'homme attendait devant un petit bureau au-dessus duquel flottaient, en lettres manuscrites comme si on n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un sort plus professionnel, « Hospices des Créatures Magiques Involontaires ». Une fois réunis, les deux hommes tirèrent sur la corde d'une cloche qui ressemblait étrangement à une queue de lézard reliée à... Sirius n'eut pas le temps finir sa métaphore qu'une petite aide-guérisseuse apparut dans les airs. Son uniforme était brûlé à certains endroits. Elle avait des traces de suie sur la joue et sa charlotte était complètement de travers. Malgré tout, elle sourit et s'assit au bureau en demandant poliment : « Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs ?

\- Nous sommes convoqués, répondit Sirius en tendant le parchemin qu'ils avaient reçu quelques jours auparavant.

\- Ah ? Vous êtes propriétaire d'une... Veela. Je vois ». L'infirmière vérifia leurs noms sur un grand registre. « Vous avez rendez-vous avec Mme Rice, dans le bâtiment 66, couloir V, bureau 6. Traversez la cours, ensuite vous prenez à gauche, puis la troisième à droite, puis... ».

 **OoOoOo**

Sirius marchait vite en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs sur la carte qu'avait finalement griffonnée l'aide-guérisseuse. Il devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise car il sentait le regard insistant et hostile des patients qui se promenaient dans les jardins de cette nouvelle aile de Sainte Mangouste. Les gens, recouverts de cicatrices et de bandages, pour la plupart devenus créatures malgré eux, reconnaissaient Lucius et sifflaient des insultes à leur passage. Lucius se tenait droit, la tête haute, feignant le stoïcisme. Mais il suivait Sirius de tellement près qu'il lui effleurait les talons constamment.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils entrèrent avec soulagement dans le bâtiment 66. Sirius reprit son plan. Un petit point avançait au milieu du dessin à mesure qu'ils bougeaient. Encore un tournant à gauche et ils arrivèrent au bureau désigné.

La guérisseuse Rice était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés tombaient en désordre sur ses fortes épaules. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une diseuse de bonne aventure en reconversion dans le milieu hospitalier. Elle avait beau sourire pour tenter d'attendrir les traits sévères de son visage, elle gardait dans ses yeux une lueur d'austérité irrémédiable.

Sirius nota mentalement ces détails mais n'y prêta pas réellement attention. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau avec l'idée de hâter la fin de cet entretien imposé.

« Vous êtes là pour une visite de contrôle », commença la femme en lisant les indications sur le parchemin tendu par Sirius. « Ce ne sera pas long. Juste le temps d'un petit test de routine », assura-t-elle avec un sourire dénué de sentiment.

Sirius remarqua la jambe tremblante de Lucius à côté de la sienne. Depuis le matin, Malfoy était d'une nervosité excessive et ridicule. Sirius posa une main impérieuse sur sa cuisse pour l'immobiliser et lui somma de se calmer en mimant des paroles silencieuses. Lucius se tassa dans son fauteuil.

« Je vais simplement vous poser quelques questions, M. Black, expliqua la guérisseuse sans avoir rien remarqué. Pendant ce temps, votre Veela peut passer dans la pièce à côté pour un examen ». Lucius se redressa brusquement, tourna un visage implorant vers Sirius. Ce-dernier haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'y voyait aucune objection. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite !, pensa-il encore une fois.

 **OoOoOo**

La pièce d'examen se trouvait juste derrière Sirius. Il ne voyait rien, mais pouvait entendre ce qu'il s'y passait car les deux salles étaient séparées d'un simple rideau. Il entendit une voix masculine demander à Lucius de se déshabiller et tenta de reporter son attention sur les questions de Mme Rice.

« Depuis quand vivez-vous avec votre Veela ?

\- Un mois.

\- Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

\- Bien... tant qu'on ne se voit pas ».

Sirius tâchait de rester concentré mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation de la pièce adjacente. Lucius semblait réticent à se plier à certains examens.

« Avez-vous déjà été séparés ?, reprit Mme Rice, imperturbable

\- Depuis notre plus tendre enfance ». Sirius ne put retenir l'ironie dans sa voix.

Lucius poussa un petit grognement. Sirius sentit son corps se crisper. Il mit sa réaction sur le compte de l'agacement. Malfoy lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ce n'était qu'une petite visite médicale, nom d'un dragon !

« Avez-vous déjà ressenti un quelconque désir pour votre Veela ? ». Surpris par la question, Sirius reporta soudainement son attention sur la femme assise derrière son bureau. Il la toisa avant de répondre.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Du désir ? Pour Malfoy ! Ouvrez les yeux, dit-il, piqué à vif. Cette histoire de Veela est complètement absurde... ».

Un petit cri se fit entendre à travers le rideau. Sirius se redressa. Ca ne pouvait pas être la voix de Lucius ? Aussi aiguë ?

« Avez-vous noté chez votre Veela un quelconque signe de désir pour vous ? », continua la guérisseuse. Elle regardait les notes qu'écrivait une plume devant elle et parlait d'une voix neutre comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'expression indignée qui défigurait Sirius.

« C'est tout à fait... », commença-t-il dans un souffle. Mais il s'interrompit. De l'autre salle parvint un gémissement plaintif qui ne laissait aucun doute. Sirius se leva, sentant la colère lui brûler les veines. Il ne savait pas très bien à qui il en voulait : à la guérisseuse de poser de telles questions, à Lucius d'être aussi réfractaire à une simple visite médicale ou à lui-même de maîtriser aussi mal ses émotions... Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le rideau et entra dans la salle d'examen.

Ce qu'il vit alors acheva de le mettre hors de lui. Lucius était attaché à une table, entièrement nu, les bras et les jambes écartés. Une multitude d'objets, plus ou moins pointus, plus ou moins menaçants, flottaient dans les airs. Une aiguille était déjà plantée dans son bras gauche et un filet de sang serpentait jusqu'à une petite fiole déposée sur une table où plusieurs potions se préparaient toutes seules.

Un aide-guérisseur prenait des notes. Un autre observait les réactions physiques du patient avec ce qui ressemblait à deux microscopes transformés en lunettes disgracieuses. Au milieu de tout ça, Lucius tirait sur ses liens comme s'il avait été attaché sans consentement et regardait les instruments autour de lui avec des yeux horrifiés.

Sirius ne détailla pas la scène. Il n'eut pas le temps. Son cerveau semblait obnubilé par l'image de la Veela dans cette position indigne et impudique, exposée aux yeux des scientifiques telle une bête prête à être disséquée. Il leva la main pour leur dire d'arrêter. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu articuler une parole, la magie s'échappa du bout de ses doigts. Telle une fumée grise, elle s'élança prestement, fit tomber tous les objets, arrêta les potions, défit les liens. Son pouvoir envahit la pièce en un battement de cil et absorba toute la magie qui s'y trouvait.

Surpris, Sirius referma aussitôt la main et la serra contre sa poitrine. Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'était assis, regardant la scène avec autant de stupéfaction que les autres. Il ne put retenir un sourire. L'idée que Sirius était intervenu pour mettre fin à son supplice le rendait euphorique.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous », dit la guérisseuse depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Sirius se tourna vers elle. Elle affichait une expression satisfaite. « Vous venez de passer le test », ajouta-t-elle en retournant dans son bureau sans plus d'explication.

* * *

 _The end pour ce 6ème chapitre !_

 _Je suis surprise de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'attente trop long... J'ai du mal à écrire en semaine (ou alors j'suis tellement claquée que c'est vraiment très très mal écrit !). En tout cas, je vais essayer de poster régulièrement chaque week end._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaît ?_

 _Je prends mon temps pour développer l'histoire. Mes précédentes fics étaient assez courtes (on m'en a souvent fait la remarque !). Donc je teste une histoire sur le plus long terme. En espérant ne pas vous perdre en cours de route !?_

 _Merci de laisser des commentaires. C'est super encourageant !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius était dans un état second. La magie qu'il avait utilisée... ou plutôt, qui était sortie de lui sans son consentement, le rendait perplexe. Il se sentait comme un enfant de moldus qui découvre soudainement qu'il est sorcier et que sa vie ne sera jamais plus la même. La nature de ce pouvoir l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas sa magie habituelle. Celle-ci paraissait plus sauvage, plus brute, presque... cruelle.

Il leva les yeux. Ils venaient de sortir de Sainte Mangouste et le ciel bleu les accueillaient chaleureusement malgré l'air hivernal. Sirius ferma les paupières et respira à plein poumons comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis le matin. Ou même... depuis son réveil dans la cellule du manoir Malfoy. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas respiré avec une telle liberté ?

Lucius se racla la gorge. Il regardait ses chaussures et enlevait du bout de sa canne des tâches invisibles sur le sol. « Hum..., fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Merci... D'être intervenu, j'veux dire ». Sirius se fendit d'un large sourire. Pourquoi Malfoy l'attendrissait ? Il avait ce truc attachant du gars qui n'a jamais vraiment su comment faire avec les émotions humaines... Sirius haussa les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire : « T'avais pas l'air confortable dans cette position », dit-il avec humour. En voyant le rouge monter aux joues de Malfoy, il prit un malin plaisir à aggraver sa gêne en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse.  
« Allez, on rentre », déclara-t-il en s'éloignant sans voir que Lucius fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre.

 **OoOoOo**

Sirius n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais les jours suivants, il se sentit enjoué et plein d'énergie. Un rien l'amusait. Il avait envie de parler, de se promener, de flâner comme lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard et qu'il partait marauder avec ses amis. Il avait envie de manger, d'écrire ses commentaires à Charlie, de... réaménager le manoir, tiens !

Lucius l'avait d'abord regardé avec un air sceptique et avait voulu fuir dans sa chambre pour reprendre leurs bonnes habitudes d'ignorance feinte. Mais Black l'avait retenu par le bras. « T'es bipolaire, ma parole », s'était exclamé Lucius en se dégageant d'un geste vif. Il ne savait plus trop s'il préférait la version éteinte ou la version sociable de Sirius. Certes, l'idée de voir son colocataire plus souvent le remplissait d'une joie inavouable. Mais dans cette nouvelle configuration Black devenait de plus en plus familier et multipliait inconsciemment les contacts physiques. Lucius passait ses journées à tenter de dompter les papillons qui lui chatouillaient constamment le bas ventre !

 **OoOoOo**

Sirius était assis en tailleur au milieu de ce qui était anciennement une salle de torture. Il venait d'ouvrir les rideaux et un nuage de poussière flottait encore dans la pièce alors que la lumière du jour pénétrait pour la première fois depuis des années. Lucius resta à l'entrée, observant Black qui lui tournait le dos, penché sur des parchemins posés à même le sol. Sirius se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. La mèche qu'il venait de dégager retomba sur le devant de son visage presque aussitôt, indomptée.

Il se retourna vers Lucius. « Viens », fit-il, la plume à la main, en lui faisant signe d'approcher comme s'il était un enfant inoffensif ou pire... un ami. « J'ai dessiné des plans », expliqua-t-il en poussant les parchemins vers Lucius qui s'accroupit à côté de lui. « Dis-moi ce que tu préfères ».

Lucius fit une moue dédaigneuse. Il cherchait une remarque cinglante à faire. Mais Sirius continua sans se rendre compte de son hostilité. « Celui-là est pas mal, je trouve. Ça permettrait d'avoir un accès direct à la cuisine juste à côté. J'me suis inspiré des magazines moldus. C'est très tendance. ». Il parlait d'une voix posée. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation qui n'était pas empreinte d'agressivité. Lucius s'assit et regarda le plan qui proposait de relier les deux pièces. Sirius avait prévu un bar américain à la place du mur. Une table ronde au milieu de la salle à manger. Une ambiance conviviale complètement incongrue pour le manoir habitué à la froideur de l'étiquette aristocrate.

Devant le silence dubitatif de Lucius, Sirius insista : « On pourrait demander à Charlie de venir cuisiner pour nous de temps en temps ? ». Lucius acquiesça presque automatiquement.

 **OoOoO**

Une alarme tonitruante retentit brutalement dans le manoir, éclairant toutes les pièces dans une lumière rouge et foudroyante. « Un moldu s'approche ! Un moldu s'approche ! », cria une voix féminine en proie à la panique. Lucius sortit de sa chambre pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'était fait devancer par Sirius qui dégringolait les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver le premier. « Fais taire ce truc, Malfoy », lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Lucius leva sa baguette et murmura son mot de passe. Le silence tomba. Sirius ouvrit la porte.

Lucius manqua de s'étouffer. Sur le gravier de SON entrée, stationnait une camionnette jaune et bleue. Deux moldus se tenaient devant la porte. L'un cherchait encore le bouton d'une sonnette qui n'existait pas. L'autre maintenait en équilibre deux énormes cartons posés sur le perron. Jamais, non jamais aucun moldu n'avait osé pénétrer dans la propriété ! D'ailleurs, l'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu tant la demeure était protégée par une multitude de sorts et de pièges. Par la barbe de Merlin, comment ces deux-là avaient réussi à venir se garer ici ?

Lucius resta interdit, cherchant une explication, avant de remarquer l'air décontracté et serein de son satané locataire. Le traître semblait savoir qui était  
« Ikea » et pourquoi cette inconnue avait décidé de livrer deux colis au manoir. Lucius fulminait. Et puis... en y repensant... comment Black avait-il pu défaire les sorts d'invisibilité et de protection alors que lui-même n'en connaissait pas tous les emplacements ?

Sirius attendit que la camionnette sorte de leur champs de vision, actionna sa baguette pour faire voler les colis jusqu'à la nouvelle salle à manger et referma la porte sans prendre le temps de s'inquiéter de l'état de stupéfaction de Lucius. « Viens m'aider », ordonna-t-il simplement.

Après un moment, Lucius finit par le rejoindre plus par curiosité que par réelle envie d'apporter son aide. Sirius avait déballé l'un des cartons en quelques coups de baguette et les planches de ce qui devait être un buffet étaient rangées par taille à côté de petites piles de vis et de boulons. Lucius ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit à nouveau.

« C'est un meuble à construire soi-même, répondit Sirius avant d'entendre la question qui ne venait pas.

\- C'est un meuble moldu, surtout.

\- C'était moins cher que chez _Tours nés_ _fils_.

\- Mais c'est en pièces détachées.

\- Ça doit pas être bien moldu ! Y'a des instructions », dit Sirius en montrant un bout de parchemin pâle où l'on devinait quelques schémas statiques.

* * *

 _Petit chapitre de transition qui sera suivi immédiatement d'un deuxième, indissociable._

 _Vous sentez la tension sexuelle qui monte ? ^^_  
 _RDV au chapitre 8 !_


	8. Chaptire 8

**Chapitre 8**

De longues minutes plus tard, le meuble gisait toujours au sol, émietté en une multitude de planches et de boulons inutiles. Sirius essayait de déchiffrer les instructions moldues en répétant « On est trop dépendant de la magie » pour se donner une raison de persister. Lucius avait abandonné. Il attendait sur le côté, les bras croisés, que son envahissant locataire finisse par déclarer forfait.

Mais Sirius restait concentré, agenouillé au centre de la pièce et penché sur le mode d'emploi pour scruter avec curiosité les dessins bourrés de flèches, de numéros et de renvois, mais surtout désespérément immobiles et impénétrables.

Lucius se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le chambranle de la porte. « Il est beau », pensa-t-il malgré lui en observant la mince silhouette devant lui. « Pourquoi je le trouve aussi beau ? ». Sirius avait retroussé ses manches et ses tatouages apparaissaient nettement sur toute la longueur de ses bras. Lucius aurait voulu pouvoir les effacer. Ils rappelaient trop leurs passés et leurs différences.

Soudain, un souvenir refit surface. Une vague image dans un coin de sa tête. A Poudlard, alors qu'il entamait sa dernière année, lors de la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience de voir venir le jeune Black, alors âgé de 11 ans mais déjà beau comme un ange. Un héritier d'une grande famille. Ses cheveux noirs tombant en boucles élégantes sur ses épaules. Le visage anguleux. Les yeux perçants qui affichaient sa détermination. Il avait tout pour faire un parfait Serpentard. Mais le Choixpeau avait crié « Griffondor ». Et Lucius avait aussitôt haït la tête brune qu'il prisait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il était là, ce gosse qui avait choisit une autre destinée par la seule force de sa volonté. Il était là, assis dans la lumière d'un jour d'hiver, au cœur d'une maison qui avait vu mourir ses alliés. Avec ses bras gravés de souvenirs douloureux et ses mèches blanchies par la mort elle-même. Fragile et fort à la fois. Lucius se sentit vaciller, pris dans conflit d'émotions qui le poussaient à fuir et à rester en même temps.

 **OoOoOo**

« Je crois que j'ai compris, déclara soudain Sirius d'un ton triomphant. Reste pas planté là, viens m'aider ! ».

Contre sa volonté, Lucius obéit. Il s'approcha de Sirius et de son désespérant tas de bois. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il suivit avec obédience les instructions que Sirius lui donnait. Une part de lui aurait voulu lui jeter le matériel à la figure et s'éloigner en courant. Une vieille habitude de haine ancestrale. Mais l'autre part se pliait avec un certain plaisir au jeu de construction qui avait l'air de tant amuser Sirius.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucius retira sa robe pour être plus à l'aise et arrêter d'accrocher ses manches aux vis mal vissés. Il se sentit rougir sous le regard de Sirius qui découvrait peut-être pour la première fois les contours de son corps. Il ne portait plus qu'une simple chemise noire un peu flottante et un pantalon en soie qui lui galbait les fesses. Il fut ravi de constater que le regard de son acolyte s'attardait un peu. Malgré les années de privation et de stress, Lucius avait gardé une silhouette musclée et ferme que sa nature de Veela ne cessait de rendre plus attrayante au fil des mois. Son pouvoir modelait lentement son anatomie comme un sculpteur qui veut faire de sa création le plus parfaite des œuvres d'art.

Les heures passèrent. Le mystère s'épaississait autour du casse-tête géant où le nombre de trous ne correspondait pas au nombre de vis. Pourtant, Lucius ne bronchait pas. Une atmosphère sereine et concentrée s'était installée dans laquelle les deux hommes se côtoyaient et s'effleuraient sans y faire attention. Du moins... sans que Sirius n'y prenne garde. Lucius, lui, attendait ces frôlements furtifs avec une impatience de plus en plus exacerbée.

L'odeur de Sirius semblait embaumer toute la pièce. Lucius s'amusait à tendre le nez vers lui quand il avait le dos tourné, à approcher son visage le plus près possible pour humer cette senteur qui ne cessait de l'envoûter. Ils étaient à même le sol. Sirius était à genoux devant un carré de planches fixées les unes au autres. Lucius accroupi juste derrière, attendait la prochaine directive.

« Tiens cette planche », ordonna Sirius en le tirant soudainement par le bras pour le faire venir à sa hauteur. Lucius fit un pas avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, les mains au sol ayant évitées miraculeusement la structure montée devant eux. « Fais attention », souffla Sirius en se tournant vers lui. Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix.

Pendant un instant, la scène sembla se figer. Sentant les yeux de Sirius sur lui et sur sa position scabreuse, Lucius ne put éviter les ondes de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine. Pris de cours par son excitation, il n'osa pas bouger. Sirius, quant à lui, ne put expliquer pourquoi cette vue le laissa pantois. Il aurait voulu rire. Se moquer. Ou même engueuler Malfoy de ne pas faire assez attention. A la place, il étudia avec intérêt la courbe de ses fesses, ses hanches, la cambrure de son dos...

Lucius se rassit doucement, profitant encore des effets que l'attention prolongée de Sirius provoquait en lui. Il baissa les yeux comme une petite fille flattée et fut presque déçu lorsque Sirius reprit son travail sur le meuble.

 **OoOoOo**

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière la ligne de l'horizon quand le buffet prit enfin forme. Les deux hommes relevèrent le meuble qu'ils avaient monter à terre et reculèrent pour admirer le résultat. Tout avait l'air de tenir, les portes fermaient correctement. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction. « Bon, reste juste cette vis », dit-il en désignant l'objet qui gisait, abandonné, dans les restes de carton.

« Peut-on utiliser la magie pour déplacer le buffet contre le mur, maintenant ?, demanda Lucius histoire de formuler au moins une complainte avant la fin de la journée. C'est lourd, cette connerie ! ».  
Sirius acquiesça. Il sentait son corps rompu de fatigue. Comment les moldus pouvait vivre aussi longtemps en s'épuisant autant à la tâche ? Lucius se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette posée parterre à côté de sa robe. Encore une fois, Sirius se surprit à admirer la forme de ses fesses qui se dessinait sous le tissu délicat du pantalon. Pourquoi, Merlin, avait-il ces pensées aujourd'hui ? Était-ce l'interrogatoire avec la guérisseuse qui le hantait à ce point ? Certes, depuis l'entrevue, il s'interrogeait sur les pouvoirs séducteurs des Veelas. Mais pourquoi éprouvait-il une curiosité particulière pour le corps de Malfoy ? Le voir sans son éternelle ample robe le troublait-il à ce point ? Il est vrai que Sirius avait été surpris par la fermeté de sa musculature qui se devinait à travers les vêtements. Mais de là à lorgner son postérieur à chaque occasion !

Lucius fit un rapide sort et propulsa le meuble à sa place prévue. Il fit disparaître les cartons dans un bouquet de flammes magiques qui ne laissèrent aucune trace, ni de suie ni de cendre. Seule la vis égarée retomba sur le sol avec un son métallique et triste. Lucius s'avança pour la ramasser. « On en fait quoi ? », demanda-t-il en revenant vers Sirius. Il tenait l'objet avec un air de victoire comme si ce seul petit hic pouvait compenser toutes les remarques désobligeantes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à formuler.

Ils la mirent finalement dans un bol, posé sur le buffet, en attendant de lui trouver une utilité. D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit venir de la cuisine (maintenant ouverte) deux bièraubeurres. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Lucius refuse la sienne et profite de la fin des travaux pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais le blond tendit la main, réceptionna le verre et se mit à siroter avec délectation. Sirius s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour admirer la fin du jour sur les pelouses désolées du manoir. Lucius vint le rejoindre devant la haute fenêtre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Pourtant. Lucius sentait encore l'excitation couler, imperturbable, dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de cette pièce et rompre le charme. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Sirius tout près du sien, légèrement affaissé par la fatigue mais toujours aussi enivrant. Son odeur réveillait en lui des envies de caresses, profondes, aussi langoureuses que cette senteur boisée, capiteuse et envoûtante. Lucius posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit mine de se pencher vers les carreaux pour mieux apercevoir les jardins. C'était une piètre tentative de séduction mais il était trop impatient pour penser à quelque chose de plus subtile.

Contre toute attente, il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur sa fesse. Il garda sa position, retenant son souffle de peur d'avoir rêvé tant le geste était léger. Mais Sirius accentua la pression pour bien sentir le muscle dans le creux de sa paume. Lucius ne put retenir un cri de plaisir qu'il essaya de dissimuler en toussotant. Sirius eut un petit rire ironique. Qui pensait-il duper ? Dans cette position, soumis à la tentation qui les taraudait tous les deux, ils pouvaient difficilement cacher le plaisir qu'ils avaient à se toucher enfin.

Sirius continua son exploration, grisé par la respiration saccadée de Lucius, conscient qu'il le tenait à sa merci. Il se serait senti tout puissant s'il n'avait, lui aussi, haleter de plaisir à glisser sa main vers la deuxième fesse et la malaxer doucement. Lucius poussa de nouveau un petit cri qu'il ne tenta même plus de masquer. Il reculait les hanches pour mieux sentir la paume de Sirius contre lui. Il se sentait fondre et durcir sous les attouchements. Il en voulait plus. Il écarta les jambes.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, amusé pour ce signe manifeste d'impatience. Pour répondre à l'invitation, il laissa le bout de ses doigts pénétrer dans le sillon entre les deux fesses. Lucius poussait maintenant des gémissements répétés. Encouragé, Sirius s'enfonça un peu plus dans la douceur de cette intimité. Il lui caressa la raie des fesses, appréciant la finesse du tissu soyeux sous ses doigts et la chaleur moite de l'excitation. Il descendit à la naissances des cuisses puis déploya sa main sous les deux fesses de Lucius. Au milieu, son majeur pouvait effleurer la base de ses testicules. Il serra un peu, lâcha son emprise, resserra à nouveau en s'aventurant un peu plus loin vers l'avant. Puis il revint au creux des fesses et s'attarda sur son trou qu'il titilla à travers le tissu.

Lucius pencha la tête en arrière. N'y tenant plus, il glissa sans réfléchir une main sous la ceinture de son pantalon et commença à se toucher. Son sexe était tendu et déjà un peu mouillé. « Tu te masturbes ? », demanda Sirius. Sa voix rappela Lucius brutalement à la réalité. Pris d'une violente honte, il sortit la main de son pantalon. Toute la scène lui apparaissait dans sa crudité : son cul offert, ses cris de plaisir et son abandon. Pire qu'un animal en chaleur, se dit-il en s'éloignant. Il jeta un regard rancunier sur Sirius qui l'observait, interloqué par ce soudain changement. Mais Lucius ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer et sortit précipitamment de la salle pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _Chers lecteurs, voici donc la fin de mon petit délire Ikéa ! Une représentation parfaite, je trouve, des galères de tout couple qui emménage !_

 _Deux chapitres publiés cette semaine car ils sont liés et je me voyais mal publier les deux séparément.  
Aussi parce que j'ai été super motivée par vos commentaires et que ça m'a vraiment boostée pour écrire pendant la semaine !_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'en dire plus sur vos ressentis de lecture._

 _RDV la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre qui s'annonce tout aussi sensuel... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Teaser, teaser ! ;)_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, Lucius ne décoléra pas. Furieux contre lui-même de s'être prostitué au désir. D'avoir tendu les fesses pour recevoir les caresses. D'être tombé plus bas qu'une dealeuse de plaisir dans les bas-fonds du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait passé une nuit agitée, à lutter contre ses érections et son imagination vagabonde. Il ne s'était autorisé à se toucher que lorsqu'il rétablissait mentalement l'équilibre et imaginait prendre le sexe de Sirius à pleine main et le mener à l'orgasme. Non l'inverse. Non cette humiliante scène de passive lascivité. De gênante supplique à la domination.

Lucius se leva avec la ferme intention de remettre les points sur les « i ». Il avait répété son excuse des milliers de fois. Un égarement passager. Une étourderie liée à l'alcool et la fatigue. Une erreur qui ne se reproduir... Il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte de la salle à manger. Au pied du meuble qu'ils avaient laborieusement monté la veille, dormait un grand chien noir, roulé en boule sur un petit tas de vêtements.

Toute sa colère s'évanouit brusquement. Il resta suspendu, désarmé par la surprise. Il avait oublié que Sirius était animagus et pouvait devenir ce chien ébouriffé et imposant. Mais pourquoi s'était-il transformé pour s'assoupir sur le carrelage froid d'une pièce encore quasiment vide de mobilier ? Lucius recula. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les bêtes sauvages.

 **OoOoOo**

Dans un « plop » à peine audible, Sirius reprit forme humaine et s'étira pour se réveiller. Il regretta aussitôt la chaleur moelleuse de sa fourrure et se releva difficilement du sol inhospitalier. Il était nu, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa transformation. Il ramassa ses vêtements mais eut la flemme de les remettre. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était timide. Le matin est encore jeune, pensa-t-il en jugeant de la lumière et de sa fatigue. Il n'avait pas dû dormir longtemps. Lucius n'était probablement pas levé. Peu de risque de le croiser.

Sirius sortit de la pièce en tenant ses habits contre lui et entreprit de passer à la salle de bain. Il se sentait engourdi. L'idée de plonger dans les eaux bleues et chaudes des grandes piscines le réconfortait un peu.

 **OoOoOo**

Il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose était différent, que les oiseaux chantaient plus fort que d'habitude, que l'eau coulait des fontaines avec plus de ferveur. Mais il était trop épuisé pour y prêter attention. Il bailla copieusement en s'avançant parmi les palmiers. Il poussa une feuille gigantesque qui barrait le chemin et prit la direction du bassin à l'eau marine.

Il s'arrêta pour poser ses vêtements derrière un paravent de fer forgé et de verre poli. Il s'apprêtait à en ressortir quand son regard fut attiré par une forme mouvante dans l'eau. Sirius se pencha pour mieux voir à travers les interstices et reconnut finalement Lucius. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à manifester sa présence et s'excuser d'être rentré sans remarquer que la salle de bain était prise. Il se ravisa.

Pourquoi Lucius s'attardait avec autant d'intérêt aux pieds des statues qui surplombaient la piscine ? Chacune d'elle était logée dans une petite niche et symbolisait une scène de vie antique. Malfoy s'était arrêté devant la représentation d'un jeune homme, penché sur un bout de rambarde, le regard tourné vers le ciel et l'air parfaitement heureux. Sirius avait passé de longues heures à imaginer les aventures de ce bel éphèbe au sourire rêveur. Ses boucles gracieuses caressaient légèrement ses épaules vêtues d'une légère toge qui descendait sur le haut de ses cuisses. Malgré son aspect figé dans la pierre, Sirius le trouvait doux et attirant.

Le sujet était légèrement de profil. Sirius s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'artiste n'avait pas positionné sa création de face. Il comprit soudainement. D'un mouvement habile et félin, Lucius s'agrippa à la rambarde, s'extirpa de l'eau et se glissa derrière le jeune homme, dans l'espace laissé libre entre son corps de pierre et le fond de la niche. Sirius le regarda faire avec curiosité. Il crut voir la sculpture bouger légèrement comme pour lui laisser plus de place. Un effet d'optique, sûrement...

Malfoy passa une main sous le menton de la statue et se mit à caresser son visage, à embrasser son cou de marbre. Sirius ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant cette scène incongrue. Mais au fil des minutes, il constata que la position de la sculpture avait changée. Sa tête s'était penchée en arrière comme si elle appréciait les baisers. Ses hanches s'étaient relevées. La courte toge révélait à présent le haut de ses cuisses et ses fesses. Lucius lui plaça une main entre ses jambes. Le jeune adonis se cambra d'avantage, lentement, imperceptiblement.

Sirius observait, fasciné par l'ingéniosité lubrique de cette magie qu'il n'avait vue nulle part ailleurs. Fasciné aussi (même il se l'avouait moins) par le sexe tendu de Lucius qui se frottait délicieusement à la pierre lisse et brillante. Après quelques va-et-vient, il s'enfonça dans la pierre en courbant les reins en agrippant les hanches de son statique partenaire. Il s'appliqua à donner des petits coups de hanches réguliers et de plus en plus profonds. Il avait l'air de maîtriser son plaisir à la perfection.

Il jouit dans un râle que l'eau de la fontaine centrale tâcha de couvrir par un flot jaillissant et bruyant. Sirius profita du vacarme pour s'éclipser en reprenant ses affaires. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé comme s'il avait lui-même fait l'amour à cet adonis sculpté. Il dut s'occuper de son excitation avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Pardon pour ce chapitre plus court... mais la suite de l'histoire me demande un peu plus de travail et va se mettre en place dans les chapitres suivants._

 _J'espère, en tout cas, que ça vous plaît toujours !? Que pensez-vous de cette salle de bain aux multiples attraits !? ^^_

 _Merci à ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui commentent. Merci Elayan pour tes commentaires. C'est super sympa de suivre ta lecture en même temps ! Je regrette qu'on ne puisse pas échanger plus facilement (comme sur Wattpad), mais c'est déjà hyper encourageant !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Comme tous les matins depuis quelques jours, Sirius s'éveilla avec l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué que la vieille. De sa fenêtre, il aperçut l'ombre de la forêt et éprouva l'envie d'aller s'y réfugier. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver, il voulait s'endormir au pied des arbres ancestraux, dans l'humidité des feuilles mortes et de l'humus qui imbiberait lentement son pelage animal.

Il descendit les escaliers et ralentit sa course en entendant des voix dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta. Lucius l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il lui fallut une minute de concentration pour se souvenir que Narcissa et Drago avaient prévu de venir au manoir. Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il étudia la possibilité de remonter discrètement dans sa chambre et faire semblant de ne pas exister. Mais Narcissa l'aperçut.

« S... Sirius... ? », dit-elle en hésitant sur le nom. Elle ne savait pas encore comment aborder cet ancien ennemi qui habitait maintenant à sa place, au côté de son mari. Sirius descendit les dernières marches qui le séparaient des convives. Il s'inclina légèrement. « Narcissa. Drago », fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut le plus aimable possible mais qu'il ne put réellement rendre agréable. Du coin de l'œil, il nota l'air renfrogné de Drago. Une moue contrariée ne quittait pas le visage du jeune homme qui leva le nez en signe de dédain et refusa de répondre.

« J'vais vous laisser en famille, dit Sirius en reculant.

\- Oh. Tu ne restes pas ? ». Un silence gêné suivi la question de Narcissa. Son ton était presque suppliant. Sirius hésita un instant et lorgna en direction de Lucius, attendant un signe. Mais l'autre ne fit pas un mouvement, figé dans une expression neutre et digne. Sirius s'excusa une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

 **OoOoOo**

Sirius s'étira en reprenant forme humaine. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour faire partir les gouttelettes de gel qui rigidifiaient ses mèches et frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il s'était endormi au creux d'un tronc d'arbre, sur son tas d'habits qui étaient encore chauffés par la chaleur de son corps animal. Il les enfila à la hâte et repartit en direction du manoir.

Combien de temps était-il resté à dormir dans l'écrin silencieux du bois ? Lumière du jour commençait à décroître. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et mit ses mains gelées dans ses poches en pressant le pas. Quand il arriva au niveau du jardin et de sa fontaine, il releva les yeux. Lucius et de son fils étaient sur la terrasse.

Échaudé par sa précédente expérience d'espionnage, Sirius voulut manifester sa présence. Mais il s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un bosquet de fleurs gigantesques et magiquement ouvertes malgré la saison hivernale. La conversation était animée. La voix de Drago devenait de plus en plus aiguë, excitée par la colère. Sirius regarda autour de lui pour rebrousser chemin. « Ma vie est un enfer ! », cria le jeune homme. Lucius murmura quelques mots à peine audibles. Sirius resta sur place, intrigué par cette résignation qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Tu n'comprends rien, continua Drago s'approchant d'un pas menaçant de son père. C'est la honte d'être ton fils. Tous les jours, j'me prends des remarques dans la gueule. Tous les jours, je dois supporter les insultes, les crachats, les regards de pitié. Le chantage aussi. Y'a encore des cons pour croire que la guerre n'est pas finie. T'as fait de ma vie un enfer !

\- J'suis désolé, répondit faiblement Lucius.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolé, continua Drago, entraîné par sa propre violence. Toi, t'es peinard ici. C'est nous qui payons les conséquences de TES choix. Tu sais ce qu'elle endure, Mère, pendant que tu te la coules douce avec ton... gigolo ? ».

Sirius entendit la gifle résonner contre les pierres alentour. La main de Lucius resta suspendue dans les airs. Drago recula en se tenant la joue. Le silence tomba, pesant, tendu. Drago siffla entre ses dents : « C'est toi qui devrait souffrir pour tes fautes ». Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers son père. Un coup de vent fit tourbillonner les feuilles mortes à leurs pieds et tomber une mèche de cheveux sur le front du jeune homme. Lucius aurait pu riposter pendant que son fils se dégageait les yeux. Il resta immobile, une lueur triste et résigné sur le visage. Sirius avança.

Drago serra sa baguette. Il tremblait. Après une courte hésitation, il lança son sort d'une voix forte : « Crucio ». Sirius se précipita en avant. De sa main nue tendue devant lui, il sentit la sombre magie s'échapper sans qu'il n'ait prononcé une parole. Comme à Sainte-Mangouste, des filets noirs sortirent de chacun de ses doigts pour s'enrouler autour de la baguette de Drago et absorber les éclairs de lumière qui en sortaient. Son sort n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre Lucius. Il avait disparu en un battement de cils. Sirius referma le poing.

Drago laissa tomber son bras et observa son père comme s'il était le coupable. « C... comment t'as fait ça ? », balbutia-t-il avant d'apercevoir Sirius qui s'avançait vers eux. Pris de panique, il s'enfuit dans le manoir.

Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux. Il en voulait à Sirius d'être intervenu. Il aurait préféré ressentir la haine de son fils lui broyer les os et payer de douleur le prix de ses erreurs. Il aspirait parfois à être envoyé à Azkaban et subir le baiser final plutôt que d'échapper au châtiment qu'il pensait mériter. Drago avait raison. Il était protégé dans le confort dénudé du manoir quand sa famille subissait pour lui les conséquences de ses choix infortunés. Son involontaire privilège n'arrangeait rien à sa culpabilité.

Sirius s'approcha. Tout autour d'eux la nuit s'installait à pas feutrés. Il pouvait entendre une multitude de bruits d'une vie animale en éveil. Des cris de souris, des froissements d'ailes. Il frissonna en sentant la brise passer sur son corps comme s'il n'avait aucun vêtement. Chaque centimètre de sa peau pouvait tester la fraîcheur du soir. Il se sentait électrisé. Son étrange pouvoir était revenu vers lui telle une vague puissante chargée de la magie de Drago. Tout paraissait plus vif depuis.

Même Lucius devant lui, prostré de désespoir et de honte, lui semblait plus vivant que d'habitude. Il pouvait voir le sang rouler dans l'artère de son cou et entendre sa respiration saccadée par l'émotion. « Relève-toi », ordonna Sirius d'un ton brusque qui le surprit lui-même. Son autorité soudaine sonnait discordant. Lucius releva les yeux. Des larmes traçaient un sillon sur ses joues. « Relève-toi ». Lucius voulait résister et rester prostré au sol mais il sentit ses muscles obéir malgré eux. Il se remit debout.

Sirius approcha la main de son visage. Lucius recula par instinct. « Je n'vais pas te frapper ». Sirius posa le creux de sa paume contre la mâchoire de Malfoy et essuya les larmes avec son pouce. De son autre main, il saisit la base de son cou et le força à se pencher vers lui. Quand il sentit les lèvres de Lucius contre les siennes, il ouvrit la bouche et se fraya un chemin avec sa langue. Son partenaire poussa un grognement plaintif. Mais son corps s'affaissa bientôt contre celui de Sirius, abandonnant toute résistance, entrant dans le baiser avec abandon.

Sirius resserra son étreinte en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il rompit le baiser pour attaquer le cou de Lucius, lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille et lui lécher le creux de l'épaule. Tous ses sens s'éveillaient brusquement, douloureusement. Il s'abreuvait des petits cris de protestation et de plaisir que poussait inconsciemment Lucius. Il avait envie de goûter sa saveur, tester sa peau, la rendre luisante de salive et rouge de baisers. Il suça longuement la base de son cou pour laisser une marque possessive.

« Hum, hum », fit une voix de femme derrière eux. Sirius s'éloigna dans un sursaut. Narcissa était dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée. Elle détourna le visage pour tenter de masquer sa gêne. « Euh... nous allons y aller, Lucius.

\- Je vous raccompagne », répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque alors qu'il rajustait sa robe pour reprendre contenance. Il disparut dans le manoir derrière sa femme.

Sirius resta un long moment dehors à écouter la musique apaisante de la nuit. Il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il était intrigué par ce désir impérieux et vorace qui l'avait littéralement jeté sur Lucius. Étrangement, il éprouvait aussi une certaine satisfaction.


End file.
